Surprise
by Eleawin
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Momo... Ryoma peut certainement faire un effort, ne ? MomoRyo, cadeau pour Biscuit


**Surprise !  
Par Eleawin**

**Mail :** eleawin(at)yahoo.fr  
**Portail :** Akogare. cjb. net  
**Note :** Cadeau kiriban pour Biscuit !

* * *

Ryoma s'était levé en retard ce matin. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais il s'était levé specialement en retard ce jour-ci, son réveil ayant dans de mystérieuses circonstances fait la rencontre du dur plancher durant la nuit, roulant sous le lit où il avait finalement rendu l'âme. Laissant Karupin jouer avec ses restes, Ryoma se dépêcha de se laver, s'habiller et attraper son sac, dire au revoir à son père et à sa cousine -- qui lui avait préparé son petit déjeuner préféré en plus -- puis foncer vers le portail, s'imaginant déjà courir les cinquante tours de terrain que Tezuka ne manquerait pas de lui octroyer. Echizen se demandait parfois si son vénéré buchou avait d'autres plaisirs dans la vie que de faire suer sang et eau ses joueurs pour des raisons diverses et variées... Il devait être frustré, pensa Ochibi, qui prit mentalement note d'en parler à Fuji-senpai afin de résoudre ce problème mauvais pour la cohésion de l'équipe. Ah, ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour Seigaku...

Plongé dans sa réflexion philosophique sur l'état hormonal de son capitaine, Ryoma avait ralenti le pas et ne put qu'écarquiller grand les yeux quand son bus lui passa sous le nez, sans même lui laisser la chance de le rattraper... Echizen le savait, c'était une sale journée, il aurait mieux fait de rester couché. Il était en train de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer chez lui et de se faire porter malade quand un grand "Oï, Echizen !" le fit se retourner. Momoshiro lui fit un grand signe et ralentit un peu pour qu'il puisse prendre place derrière sur le vélo.

" Tu t'es levé en retard aussi, Momo-senpai ?" demanda Ryoma, très content de la tournure des événements.

Momoshiro ne répondit pas, trop occupé à pédaler comme un malade pour arriver à temps à l'entraînement du matin. Au terme d'un effort surhumain, ils réussirent à pénétrer sur le court pile poil au même moment que Tezuka, ce qui leur valut un coup d'œil réprobateur mais pas de tour de terrain supplémentaire, heureusement. De plus, Horio et les autres avaient été désignés comme ramasseurs de balles sur le court d'à côté, par conséquent Echizen n'avait personne pour lui blablater dans les oreilles dès le matin. Ryoma était donc de bonne humeur quand il commença à s'échauffer, sous l'œil attentif d'Eiji qui semblait avoir un plan derrière la tête.

" Ochibiiiiii !"

Le roux bondit dans tous les sens et lui fit une prise koala, frottant affectueusement sa joue contre la sienne dans un concert de miaulements excités.

" Tu sais demain on est quel jour, nya ?"  
" On sera... le 23 juillet ?" réussit à dire Ryoma, à moitié étranglé par son senpai.  
" Nya !" Eiji avait l'air excité plus que jamais. " Et tu sais y a quoi ce jour, nya Ochibi ?"

Echizen parvint enfin à s'extraire de son étreinte et prit les deux pas de recul nécessaire à sa sécurité tout en secouant la tête. Il se sentait encore tout étourdi du manque d'air... Eiji lui lança un regard triomphant.

" Demain... C'est l'anniversaire de Momo !" chuchota t-il, prenant un air conspirateur. " Tu lui as acheté quoi, nya ?"

L'anniversaire de Momo-senpai ? Echizen ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, pas au courant du tout... Après tout, il n'était pas Inui-senpai, il n'était pas supposé savoir ce genre de choses. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui acheter, c'était une bonne question. Il supposait qu'il pouvait bien faire un effort, après tout, Momo lui payait souvent des hamburgers et des glaces, lui servait de punching-ball quand ça n'allait pas et l'aidait à arriver à l'heure à l'école. C'était aussi le meilleur ami qu'il avait à Seigaku... Mais évidemment, il ne fallait pas que ça soit trop dur. D'abord, trouver des idées...  
Le mieux c'était de demander de l'aide à ses senpai. Il commença tout de suite avec Eiji.

" Une idée de cadeau ?"

Le roux se mordit la lèvre, le regard perdu dans le vague. Ryoma le regarda se gratter la tête puis se taper la paume du poing.

" Je sais !" miaula Eiji, recommençant à gesticuler dans tous les sens. " Momo aime manger ! Il aime les choses sucrées, tu pourrais lui acheter un énooooorme gâteau, ou du chocolat !"

" C'est trop commun, Kikumaru-senpai," remarqua Echizen, fronçant des sourcils.

Il plissa adorablement du nez et lança un regard à travers le court, où Momo et Kaidoh se disputaient, comme à l'accoutumée. Il ferait un effort, décida t-il, juste pour une fois. Il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus, mais une fois par an, c'était possible, même pour lui. Il irait demander à ses autres senpai...

* * *

Oishi-senpai lui accorda toute son attention quand il aborda le sujet, passé l'instant de panique où le coéquipier de Kikumaru l'examina sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'il n'était pas malade. Oishi hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire Echizen... Momoshiro est très important pour toi, c'est normal que tu veuilles lui trouver un cadeau qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir. Il faut que ce soit quelque chose qui lui prouve ton amitié ! Montre lui qu'il compte pour toi, que tu lui fais confiance ! C'est ça le plus beau cadeau qui puisse exister !"

Et pendant qu'Oishi divaguait sur cette merveilleuse chose qu'était l'amitié, Ryoma prenait des notes, tout en mâchouillant son crayon. Il n'était pas encore bien sûr de comprendre. Le mieux était de continuer ses investigations...

* * *

Ryoma voulait demander à tous ses senpai, mais il fallait le faire sans que Momoshiro soit dans les parages, évidemment. C'était assez difficile, compte tenu de la personnalité de Momo qui voulait qu'il soit presque 24/24h en compagnie de quelqu'un, et notamment avec Echizen. Il dut donc le semer plusieurs fois dans les couloirs sous le couvert de prétextes stupides, et aussi semer Horio qui essayait de découvrir ce qu'il trafiquait dans son coin. Ryoma n'était pas assez bête pour le mettre dans le secret, c'était le meilleur moyen pour que Momo soit au courant...

Cette espèce de course-poursuite le mena dans le périmètre de Kaidoh -- large périmètre vide que personne n'osait approcher, sauf Inui. Il lui raconta son histoire, et après un beau concert de sifflements sur tous les tons, Kaidoh daigna lui donner une réponse.

" Fshhh... Ce baka ne mérite pas de cadeaux, une bonne punition plutôt oui ! Fshhh... Mais en dernier recours, cet imbécile aime les surprises. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire une surprise... Et surtout, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, fshh !"

* * *

Une fois Kaidoh quitté, Ryoma savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tomber sur Inui. Inui était toujours là quand quelque chose concernait de près ou de loin Kaidoh... Ryoma ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il trouvait ça très pratique, car il n'eut qu'à compter jusqu'à trois avant qu'Inui lui tombe dessus, ses verres scintillant dangereusement au soleil. Inui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait à "son" Kaidoh, et Ryoma lui répondit, son carnet de note à la main.

" Ah..." murmura Inui quand Echizen termina son histoire. " Je vois..."  
" J'aimerais trouver une idée vraiment spéciale pour l'anniversaire de Momo-senpai, Inui-senpai..."

Le data-boy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, l'air pensif.

" Accordément à mes données, il y a 89 de chance que Momo ne se souvienne même pas de sa propre date d'anniversaire..." Sourire plein de dents. " Mais je peux te préparer un Birthday Inui Special Juice, Echizen..."

" Non merci."

Il avait encore besoin d'enquêter... Cible suivante.

* * *

" Et donc, Tezuka-buchou, je voudrais trouver quelque chose de spécial à offrir à Momo-senpai pour son anniversaire."  
" ... Occupe toi de devenir le pilier de Seigaku, Echizen."

* * *

" Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Echizen, mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider..."

Kawamura avait l'air sincèrement ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir lui apporter son aide, les mains jointes devant lui. Ryoma se gratouilla le front et parcourut des yeux son carnet presque vide... Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Oh, idée.

" Tiens, Taka-san..."  
" Uh ?... BURNING ! I'M BURNING, BABY, YEAH ! ECHIZEN ! ROULE LUI UN PATIN D'ENFER, NIARK NIARK NIARK, TU VERRAS, CA MARCHE A TOUS LES COUPS !"  
" ... Je vais y aller, Kawamura-senpai."

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une personne à aller voir, son dernier espoir, qui était aussi sa plus grande crainte... Fuji-senpai pouvait être si dangereux, parfois. Ryoma n'était pas sûr qu'il lui serait d'une très grande aide, mais il n'avait pas d'idée et l'anniversaire se rapprochait à une vitesse folle. Il esquiva Momo qui essayait de l'inviter à manger une glace et débusqua Fuji dans les vestiaires, réparant soigneusement sa raquette. Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, son carnet de notes à la main.

" Je peux savoir ce que t'ont dit les autres ?" demanda Fuji, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.  
" Et bien..." Ochibi relut rapidement ses notes. " Parmi les réponses, j'ai eu une idée de cadeau sucré, quelque chose qui montrerait mon amitié et aussi qu'il fallait que ce soit une surprise, parce que Momo-senpai aime bien les surprises..."

Fuji eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

" Je vois... Il faudrait donc un cadeau qui combinerait ces trois éléments..."

Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres et Ryoma recula, son carnet en bouclier entre lui et Fuji. Fuji-senpai pouvait faire vraiment peur !

" Je crois que j'ai une idée Echizen." Petit rire amusé. " Et si tu lui envoyais un colis surprise avec quelque chose de sucré à l'intérieur ?"  
" Hm..." Ryoma commença à noter, histoire d'être sûr de ne rien manquer. " Quelle genre de chose sucré dans le colis ?"  
" Et bien..."

De nouveau, Fuji eut un de ses sourires indéchiffrables, qui donnait envie à Ryoma de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il ne savait pas comment Tezuka-buchou, qui en bénéficiait très souvent, parvenait à ne pas broncher quand il y faisait face...

" Il faudrait quelque chose de sucré, certes, mais aussi quelque chose d'assez surprenant pour lui faire la surprise, et aussi quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, n'est ce pas Ryoma ?"

Echizen hocha la tête et recula encore d'un pas, un peu inquiet.

" Par exemple," continua Fuji, l'air rêveur. " Tu pourrais recouvrir quelque chose de très précieux aux yeux de Momo de chantilly et de fraises, et faire déposer le colis dans sa chambre, hein Echizen ?"

Ryoma hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, l'air complètement perdu. Il avait dû louper une étape quelque part parce qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où son senpai voulait en venir, mais bon, les voies de Fuji étaient impénétrables...

" Il faut trouver cette chose précieuse maintenant," dit Fuji, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. " Tu n'aurais pas une idée, Echizen ?"  
" Et bien..." Ochibi mordilla son crayon. " Momo aime beaucoup son vélo... Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée..."

Fuji prit un air déçu et secoua lentement la tête, tapotant son épaule avec compassion.

" Tu n'as pas bien compris, Ryoma... Enfin, j'imagine que tu es encore un peu jeune..."

Comment ? Ryoma fronça des sourcils, un peu vexé. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris, qu'est-ce que Fuji-senpai croyait ? Il était depuis assez longtemps à Seigaku pour comprendre ce genre de choses, et puis l'âge n'avait rien à voir là-dedans ! Il avait beau être le plus jeune des titulaires, c'était le seul à remporter tous ses matchs officiels ! Mhouahahaha ! -- le fait qu'il était le héros n'avait aucune coïncidence la dedans.

" Je vais le faire," déclara t-il, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. " Ca risque d'être amusant en plus..."  
" Bravo, Echizen." Fuji essuya une larme d'émotion. " Je suis sûr que Momo te remerciera à jamais..."  
" Mais, Fuji-senpai," murmura Ryoma, pensif. " Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une chose précieuse à Momo... Mais si c'est la chose qui compte le plus pour moi, ça ira quand même ?"

Fuji lui tapota une nouvelle fois le dos, les yeux plein de fierté comme une mère devant son enfant qui aurait fait son premier pas. " Ne t'inquiète pas Ryoma... Je suis sûr que Momo va beaucoup apprécier... Ce qui t'est précieux lui est certainement aussi."

* * *

" La la la," chantonna Momoshiro, pédalant en rythme," Momo-chan est le meilleur..."

C'était bizarre qu'Echizen n'ait pas profité de sa présence pour profiter d'un voyage gratuit, se dit Momo, un peu déçu de l'absence de son kohai. Il ne l'avait même pas attendu, c'était vexant. En fait, c'était bizarre que le première année l'ait esquivé toute la journée. Momo n'était pas dupe, il comprenait parfaitement quand quelqu'un lui claquait volontairement la porte au nez pour l'empêcher de le suivre ! Il se sentait un peu triste, Ryoma devait lui en vouloir pour quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas de l'avoir blessé ou quoi que ce soit... Enfin, demain il le rattraperait et lui demanderait des explications, de force s'il le fallait. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée, il accéléra le rythme pour rentrer chez lui, il ne s'agirait pas de rater les épisodes inédits de "Lucky et ses amis" qui passaient sur le câble !

" Tadaima !" cria t-il dans l'entrée, se dépêchant de se débarrasser de ses chaussures pour aller se vautrer devant la télé.

" Momoshiro ?"

Sa mère apparut de la cuisine et lui fit un grand sourire. " Il y a un colis qui vient tout juste d'arriver pour toi dans ta chambre."

Un colis ? La curiosité poussée à son maximum, Momo monta les marches quatre par quatre et débarqua dans sa chambre à peine essoufflé, des étoiles plein les yeux. Qui donc pouvait bien lui envoyer un colis ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire -- ah si, c'était son anniversaire ! Enfin demain, mais bon, ça revenait au même. Il s'approcha avec précaution de l'énorme boîte qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, réfrénant son envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus pour en dévoiler le contenu. D'abord, lire la carte qui reposait sur son lit.

" Alors, de qui ça peut-être... _Cher Momo-senpai. Joyeux anniversaire en avance, désolé, je voulais être sûr de pouvoir t'envoyer ton cadeau à temps. J'espère qu'il te plaira, j'ai suivi les conseils de Fuji qui m'a beaucoup aidé et je voudrais juste te dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Ryoma._"

Momo cligna des yeux. Puis recligna des yeux. Et recligna des yeux, mais cette fois-ci pour chasser une poussière qui s'était vicieusement introduite dans son oeil pendant les clignements précédents. Enfin bref, Echizen -- LE Echizen -- lui avait fait un cadeau, à lui, Momo-chan ! Finalement, ce n'était pas qu'un sale gosse adorablement adorable, c'était aussi... Momo ne trouvait pas les mots, planant sur un nuage. Ca lui faisait extrêmement plaisir, évidemment, ça lui réchauffait vraiment le cœur... Un sourire ému aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la boîte, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait contenir, quand soudain... Elle bougea !

Refoulant un hurlement d'horreur, Momo fit un bond en arrière, prêt à prendre la fuite s'il le fallait. Le colis avait bougé ! Il y avait quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur !.. Une minute. Frissonnant d'excitation contenue, Momo relut la carte qu'il avait à la main, cherchant le petit indice qui lui permettrait de comprendre entièrement la situation. Blablabla, blablabla... Ah voilà : _"j'ai suivi les conseils de Fuji"_... De FUJI. FUJI. Le Fuji qui enfermait Tezuka dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement et lui piquait ses affaires pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Le Fuji qui cachait des caméras un peu partout et qui n'hésitait pas à toucher les fesses de son capitaine devant tout le monde sous prétexte d'ôter une poussière. Momoshiro allait mourir d'une attaque cardiaque.

Echizen n'avait quand même pas osé... Oh non, il était trop jeune ! Et incroyablement mature pour son âge, bien que ce soit un sale, arrogant, mignon, adorable, sexy gosse qui n'arrêtait pas de hanter ses rêves la nuit dans des contextes pour le moins inavouables et sulfureux. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Tout de suite.

" Je vais prendre une douche !" hurla t-il, histoire que la personne qu'il croyait être dans la boîte reçoive bien le message.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, prit une douche froide, se lava les dents, vérifia son haleine, fit un usage massif de déodorant, et tout ça en un temps record qui époustoufla sa sœur qui se préparait à le jarter de la salle d'eau pour son usage personnel.

" Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Momo ?" demanda la fillette, ouvrant de grands yeux ébahis.  
" RIEN !" cria le joueur, vérifiant une dernière fois sa coupe. " Oh, et surtout, ne venez en aucun cas dans ma chambre ! Je travaille, vous entendez, j'ai un énorme contrôle à réviser pour demain ! Ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte !"

Et il fonça dans sa chambre et s'enferma à double tour, sous les yeux écarquillés de toute la famille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Momoshiro prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de la boîte, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Il sursauta quand le colis eut un petit tremblement, comme lorsque quelque chose ou quelqu'un changeait de position pour en trouver une plus confortable... C'était trop mignon. Un sourire tendre aux lèvres, Momo commença déjà par couper le gros ruban qui entourait la boîte, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire bouger celle-ci.

" Tu sais, Echizen..." murmura t-il. " C'est vraiment adorable de ta part, mais tu n'étais pas obligé... Tu dois vraiment être à l'étroit à l'intérieur."

Un grognement lui répondit et il laissa échapper un petit rire, contrôlant le tremblement de ses mains. Il se sentait vraiment ému...

" C'est bon, je me dépêche, je me dépêche..."

Il coupa les derniers liens et retint son souffle en soulevant délicatement le couvercle... Délicatement...

" Mais qu'est ce que... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

* * *

Driiiiiiing !

" Ryoma-sama ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi," cria la voix de sa cousine depuis l'entrée.  
" J'arrive..."

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il posa son crayon et son livre de maths pour se diriger vers le portail, traînant des pieds. Etouffant un bâillement, il passa sa tête derrière la porte.

" Oui ?"  
" Echizen, je crois que c'est à toi..."

Ryoma regarda un instant Momo qui le fixait d'un air inquisiteur, puis la chose qu'il portait dans ses bras.

" Quelque chose ne va pas, Momo-senpai ?"  
" Disons que..." Momoshiro eut l'air déprimé. " Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que tu voulais dire en m'offrant... ce que tu m'as offert..."

Ryoma ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et plissa le nez. " Oh. J'ai pourtant suivi les conseils de tout le monde..."

" Et..." Momo eut un petit rire gêné. " Je peux savoir lesquels ?"  
" Et bien, déjà Kikumaru-senpai a dit que tu aimais bien les choses sucrées."  
" D'où la présence de la chantilly."  
" Voila. Et puis ensuite, Kaidoh-senpai a dit que tu aimais les surprises."  
" D'où ce mystérieux colis déposé dans ma chambre et les multiples rubans qui le recouvraient."  
" J'ai vraiment pris du temps à le faire, Momo-senpai !" protesta Echizen, un peu vexé. " Enfin bon, Oishi-senpai m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait que je te montre que je te faisais confiance..."  
" ... d'où la présence de Karupin."  
" Voila."  
" Echizen ?"  
" Oui ?"  
" Je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de noyer ton chat dans de la crème et de l'enfermer dans un carton."  
" ... je me disais aussi, mais Fuji-senpai a insisté."

Momo se mit à rire, tendant le pauvre Karupin encore tout traumatisé à son propriétaire. Il s'était fait des films, c'était ridicule ! Mais Echizen n'en restait pas moins mignon, il avait fait des efforts... Tendrement, il le regarda câliner son chat et lui murmurer des choses adorables dans l'oreille, souhaitant de toutes ses forces de pouvoir être à la place de Karupun... Juste une fois, pour son anniversaire. Etait-ce trop demander ?.. sans doute, puisque jamais ce genre de choses n'arriverait, évidemment. Echizen était bien trop jeune.

" Momo-senpai ?"

" Mm ?"

Il ne comprit pas quand Ryoma l'attrapa par le t-shirt pour le tirer vers lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, lui administrant un baiser sulfureux. Quelque part derrière, il y eut un hurlement d'horreur et un grand fracas, résultant du contact d'un certain moine contre le dur plancher -- il n'avait qu'à pas espionner. Complètement sous le choc, Momo réagit à peine quand Echizen rompit le baiser, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

" J'espère que ce cadeau t'aura plu, Momo-senpai..."

L'air heureux du deuxième année lui apporta la réponse et il referma la porte, très content de lui. Finalement, l'idée de Taka-san marchait on dirait... Il aurait dû commencer par là dès le début.

* * *

FIN +  
21/05/2005 par Eleawin


End file.
